


Hansel and Gretel

by Coffeebles



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Murder, Other, dark youtubers, i wrote this for a creepypasta contest whoop, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebles/pseuds/Coffeebles
Summary: Sean comes home to a trail of candy wrappers.





	Hansel and Gretel

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in october of 2017, and my writing style has changed since then, so if this seems different than my other works then that's why :p

 

Sean came home late and on edge. He fiddled with his keys before pushing open the door, stumbling over his own feet. 

“Signe, I’m home!” he called.

The space was dark other than the city lights leaking through the window. The light reflected off something shiny on the floor. Sean quirked an eyebrow and reached for the light switch. When the fan light flickered to life, there was a candy wrapper in front of him. He picked it up, rubbing his fingers against it. One side was purple and smooth, while the other was silver and sticky. On the silver side, there was bold writing. It read one word:  **FORGOTTEN** . 

“What the—?” he muttered, only to look up and see another wrapper a few feet away. “Oh, I see,” he said loud enough for anyone else in the house to hear. “Is this some kind of prank, Signe? ‘Cos it’s not very good.”

There was no response. Sean scoffed and made his way to the candy wrapper. Shoving the first into his pocket, he picked up the second. This one was red on one side. Again, it said a single word: OR. Before his mind had time to process it, his eyes caught another one. He paced towards it and picked it up. This one was yellow and had the word  **JUST** scrawled across it. 

More wrappers laid ahead of him. He realized that they were leading him somewhere. After the yellow one he had found three, which each had their own word:  **TOO** ,  **AFRAID** ,  **TO** .

“Forgotten, or just too afraid to…” Sean realized the wrappers had led him straight to the door of his and Signe’s bedroom. His curiosity peaked. He grabbed the doorknob and entered the bedroom. What he expected to see was Signe waiting to prank him. She would pop up from behind the bed with a cheap mask on; they would both giggle and kiss before sitting on the bed and talking about their day. 

That was not what he saw, though. 

Signe was lying on the bed. Chocolate laced her lips and fingertips. However, that was not what caught his attention. No, the first thing he noticed was the knife handle sticking out of her stomach. Her white button-up shirt had been painted red. Her chest did not lift with a single breath; she did not even twitch. Her crystal eyes, however, were left wide open. 

The world around Sean melted into slow motion. He ran to the bedside and began shaking her. “Okay, you got me,” he said. A tight ball formed in his throat. “You can get up now, Signe.”

She did not move. Sean’s bottom lip quivered. “This isn’t funny, you know,” he choked out. Grasping her arm, tears slipped down his face. His whole body shook violently as painful sobs escaped his mouth. Inside of him, his chest felt tight. Even the simple act of breathing was hard. “Wake up.”

Something glittered in the palm of Signe’s hand, her fingers gently enclosing it. Sean sniffled, then reached for her hand. He opened her fingers with a gentle lover’s touch. In her hand was another candy wrapper. This one was coal black on the first side. When Sean flipped to the silver side, there was another word:

**REMEMBER?**

Sean’s head tilted to the side with confusion. As he pondered, his eyes wandered to the knife without him realizing it. The wrapper felt like melting chocolate in his hand. It was warm and sticky. He reached for the blade’s handle and dislodged it. He examined it for a moment. Signe’s blood glistened like candy in the light. 

Without thinking, Sean brought it to his throat and dragged the point across his tender skin. It dug into his flesh with ease, sending drops of blood down his shirt. It felt as though there was a cold hand over his—guiding his every move. Once the cut had met each end of his throat, everything went black. He fell onto the bed, remaining completely still. Like Signe, though he was still as a statue, his eyes were wide open with an unspoken emotion.

Silence covered the room like a blanket. The light above them flickered. A giggle escaped Sean’s mouth. However, it was not his voice. It was something else.    
  


 


End file.
